


You're important to me

by Lil_A_Writes



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_A_Writes/pseuds/Lil_A_Writes
Summary: Olberic can't keep his eyes off Cyrus when he's in his dancers outfit. To be honest, Olberic and Cyrus have been together for awhile and engaged and they just can't take their eyes off of each other.





	You're important to me

"Oh... Today's the day... again..." Cyrus had subtly whispered to himself in a front of mirror, the party he'd joined after leaving his home town was an absolute blessing and he'd found the love of his life but that wasn't it. The party occasionally learnt the skills of other members and wore outfits based on their jobs, Unfortunately for Cyrus he'd recently learnt to dance. He loves dancing but this outfit wasn't doing him any favours.

Olberic was waiting in the foyae of the Inn for everyone else to show up but outfits can take a long time to put on if it's not normal. "Greetings, Sir Olberic." H'aanit had come into the foyae in a crisp theif outfit as her purple poncho fluttered in the brezze of an open window. "Good Morning H'aanit." Olberic said as waved and placed a map and a staff he'd been given by Cyrus on the table. "What's the plan after everyone is eft?" H'aanit asked as she stared at the map on the table. 

 

That moment, Alfyn and Therion came into the foyae as they all sat down together and had a talk about ideas. There were places they'd been and places they needed to head to like Stone gard and Wellspring. "We eke may has't to headeth back to Stillsnow." H'aanit said as she explained how she needed to see a seer. And then something about her adoptive father's current predicament. Ophila walked in and stayed quiet interested in the talk about H'aanit's problems and why she's here.

"Hey Guys!" Tressa called out to this team as the little snow leopard fur spiked around her head making some remarks about the outfits mostly positive, but Therion had basically ruined her job. "Don't Steal Anything." Tressa had said to him shooting daggers into his eyes temporarily inflicting fear on him. "Tressa! If the man wants to steal let him steal!" Alfyn said to the girl who sat right next to Ophila has Alfyn and Ophila talked about how Spears would be effective in battle with Alfyn's remark of Ophila's Sword literally being half her height but that was to be expected.

"Primrose. Thank you so much for teaching me how to dance but... this far too revealing." Cyrus had only had small complaints but Primrose understood them all. "Don't worry about it and besides... Having 'his' eyes on you is what you want." Primrose continued to console him. "And besides... I doubt he would have many objections.. The ring on your finger would suggest otherwise..." Primrose said in an ultra sultry voice that basically made Cyrus squirm. "Let's do this..." Cyrus whispered as he went into the foyae with Primrose. 

Cyrus and Primrose stepped into the foyae, Cyrus being somewhat flustered and Primrose having a sultry smile on her face. She was wearing a scholar outfit but... It basically looked like a black dancer's costume. "So... Where are we going...." Cyrus said as he had to choke out the words to make them coherent. "We're heading to Stillsnow again, H’annit's business." Olberic said as his blush turned bright red at Cyrus's outfit and voice. H'aanit had a similar reaction but focused on Primrose.

Olberic couldn't take his eyes of Cyrus, not lustily though, he just seemed to be shocked, Neither of them knew what to say when all of a sudden, Primrose randomly said "So, Olberic and Cyrus appear to engaged." Primrose sighed and then Ophila and Tressa turned and looked like they'd seen a ghost, Alfyn almost choked on his water and H'aanit and Therion just had the 'We knew' look on their face. Both Olberic and Cyrus didn't know what to say but one glance at everyone they knew they had to do something so they just did one of silliest things they'd ever done. "In Combat." Olberic has tried to say properly but couldn't do it before giving. "We're actually romantically involved, just never bring this up again."

"Well, it appears that everyone knows-" Cyrus said in between light kisses. "Yes, I figured it was best they knew in that moment." Olberic said as he huged the young man closer to his chest. "I wouldn't trade you for the world." Cyrus said as he allowed a small light pink blush to cross his face. "Neither would I."


End file.
